The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for enhanced interactions via a doorbell camera.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a person through a communication connection or a system management action.
Typically, doorbell cameras either take a picture or begin to record video when the doorbell is actuated. The picture or video may be sent the homeowner (e.g., via a control panel of the security and/or automation system) so the homeowner can decide whether or not to respond to the visitor (e.g., with an audio message or by opening the door). The picture often provides little useful information since the camera is usually obstructed by the visitor's hand at the time the picture is taken. The video often is delayed in being displayed on the control panel due to buffering, etc. The homeowner's inability to identify the visitor in a timely manner due to the unhelpful picture or the delay in watching the video may result in the visitor departing before the homeowner can respond.